The Beginning
by fullmoon'11
Summary: Where alchemy exists and so do Kings. Inspired by a WMG on TV Tropes, where Roy Mustang is the first Blue King. Will contain bad language and violence later. Slightly AU.


**Author:** fullmoon'11

**Title:** The Beginning

**Summary: **Inspired by a WMG on TvTropes for K: "The First Blue King was Roy Mustang. This explains the fire powers, the uniforms and especially the tiny miniskirts."

**Warnings:** Insane amounts of pink sparkles, courtesy of Armstrong.

**A/N: **More FMA focused this chapter, so sorry to disappoint you K Project fans. It'll come back later.Updates will be erratic.

* * *

_Chapter 1 - In which Roy is frustrated and Ed gets visitors_

Roy Mustang, General in the State Military of Amestris and CO of East City HQ, sighed deeply as he faced yet another giant pile of paperwork on his desk. How his fingers itched to burn it…

He subconsciously reached for the left-hand drawer of his desk where his gloves were stored, then remembered that Hawkeye had taken them yesterday morning when he had attempted to do so. He groaned and repeatedly banged his head on the table. Why, oh why, did he agree to Grumman's offer in the first place?

Oh, right. Miniskirts and that dratted harem dream, and the future possibility of becoming the Fuhrer.

He flipped through the heart-stopping pile, picking out the interesting ones and setting aside the rest to be taken care of later. General Olivia Armstrong was taking a vacation for medical purposes, First Lieutenant Havoc finally turned in his latest mission report regarding the sources of unrest out on the Amestrian-Ishbalan frontier, State Alchemist Alphonse Elric and fiancé Mei Chang had destroyed yet _another_ town (that made seventeen in the past month, and he thought Ed and Al were bad), the Greco Family was reported to have returned to the city, Archer failed in escaping prison again, someone blew up the water tower in protest of the new city ordinance…

He blinked and pulled out the stack related to the Greco Family.

The mafia were stirring up trouble again in Central, in the back alleys and shady taverns that sprung up everywhere and which he, try as he might, could not weed out entirely. If only he had enough men to deploy, or the ability to create a peacekeeping force that would replace the largely corrupt Central Police Department that stuffed its pockets full of notes from shady dealings with the mafia and a little dabbling in drug trafficking, human trafficking, and who knows what else. Not to mention the sudden rise in crime rates after a new head was established.

He really needed a good peacekeeping force.

"Hawkeye, arrange a meeting with Fuhrer Grumman today, if possible."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Edward Elric, former Fullmetal Alchemist and current Head of the Eastern Research Institute, groaned as he stared at the bubbling green liquid.

"Failure," he muttered, scribbling in his notebook. "Unknown liquid reacts with nothing at all so far. Can be concluded that this liquid has properties similar to water or the noble gases, in that it does not react easily with anything."

His current research assistant, a recent university graduate by the name of Meyer, stuck his head into the room cautiously. "Sir, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" he asked, closing the notebook and turning around in his swivel chair.

"Colonel Armstrong, sir, with First Lieutenant Ross."

"Send them in then."

"Yes sir!"

The door closed behind the imposing figure of one Alex Louis Armstrong, recently promoted to the rank of Colonel, and his ever-faithful bodyguard, Maria Ross. She had returned from exile in Xing as soon as Fuhrer Grumman had pardoned her crimes.

"It is very good to see you again, Edward Elric!"

"Ack!" Edward flailed around in the iron bear hug the overenthusiastic giant bestowed on him, trying to avoid the pink sparkles that just _flew_ off the man while slowly suffocating in his grip.

"Sir, it would be advised to put him down before he dies of suffocation."

Edward gasped desperately for sweet, sweet air as he was released. Once he caught his breath, he began.

"So, what brought you here today, uh, Colonel Armstrong?"

"It was a most tragic incident that has ever been recorded in the history of the Armstrongs! Why, did I ever tell you that one of my ancestors once wrote a paper titled 'The Founding of the Central Police', and now General Mustang is telling us that he is proposing to change the way this glorious country founded partially by Armstrongs is run!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "So you're saying that General bastard is proposing to make a new peacekeeping force?"

Maria Ross nodded sharply. "May I speak, sir?"

"_Please_ do."

She grinned. "Today afternoon, at the monthly meeting, General Mustang, with the backing of Captain Hawkeye and First Lieutenant Havoc, proposed a drastic change to the current corrupt Central Police. In his proposal, he stated that were this new force to be created, the crime rates in Central would drop drastically, and that it would be a military-run organization made to protect the people, not accept bribes and continue to turn a blind eye to the sufferings of the people."

"How tragic this event is, to know that the Central Police which my great-great-great-grandfather had a hand in founding is corrupt!" Armstrong cried, tears flowing out in a constant stream as he ripped off his shirt to express his distress. Suddenly Ed could see a background of pink and red roses, and lots of pink sparkles. He blinked, and they disappeared.

"Um, Colonel, do you want some coffee or something?"

"Oh yes, a cup of fresh coffee would be great! Speaking of which, did you know that it was an Armstrong, a distant ancestor of mine, who discovered the cacao bean and imported it to Amestris?"

"Yeah, great… if you'll excuse me?"

Ed closed the door behind him as he left to get coffee, and immediately breathed a sigh of relief. Armstrong was too much to handle on a good day, let alone a day where one of his major experiments had failed.

He came back fifteen minutes later with two cups of steaming coffee.

"Here you are," he said, handing one of the two cups over to Armstrong. The other he gently blew on before sipping from it.

He spun idly in his chair but stopped when his eyes fell on the flask of green liquid.

It was glowing.

"Sorry, Colonel, my experiment's decided to act up. Meyer!"

"Yes sir?"

"Escort the Colonel and company out as quickly as possible. Oh, and hand me my notebook. It's on the shelf there."

"Yes sir!"

The notebook and a pen were shoved into Ed's grasping hands, and the door closed behind the three. Golden eyes remained fixed on the fluid that was solidifying into the shape of a sword suspended in the flask with no means of visible support. The flask suddenly flashed, and a crystal tinkle of shattering glass marked the breaking of the flask containing the substance.

* * *

I'm sorry that was the end, but it will all become clearer in the next few chapters... I hope.

Speaking of which, did you see that really small reference to KHR in there with the mention of the Greco family? Thanks, I know I'm awesome.


End file.
